Entities such as large companies or organizations may face tasks that cannot be solved by standard processes. A standard process may be described as a process that can at least partially be defined in advance. For this, most of the process steps or requirements that have to be fulfilled are known or can be planned. A non-standard process may for example be solved by an ad-hoc workflow that is started by handing a first task to a first person. The definition of following tasks may depend on the outcome of the first task. Accordingly, the first person or colleagues of the first person may decide how to continue with the ad-hoc workflow.
For such collaborative processes that develop during the execution of process steps collaborative tasks may be used. A collaborative task may be formulated by a requester of the collaborative task and handed over to a recipient of the collaborative task. A collaborative task may require a flexible behaviour of the requester and the recipient when the collaborative task is modified or negotiated between the requester and the recipient. A collaborative process may be completed when a set of collaborative tasks is completed.